A Whole New World
by CatsAreFalling
Summary: The Earth has ended, and everyone has been taken to a whole different world. They're going to have to learn to live a new life; A lot has changed, who knows what the heck will happen. There are new rules us people from Earth have never heard of. And they're going to have to follow them if they want to live right. (Sorry there's no cover yet. Will be one soon!) Cartoon Verse.
1. Where to now?

**Hi, there! This is the first story I wrote that I felt was worthy of submitting. :P I write stories all of the time. But here's the first to be submitted! So... Yeah. Hope you enjoy it. ^^ Oh, and I'm sorry there's no cover for the story yet. Since I'm a new user, you know, I can't. But I'll be able to at 11 something it says. xP  
**

 **Story is in Brittany's POV. :)**

* * *

There we were, climbing into these oddly-shaped, "buses". No, they weren't even buses I don't think. Or at least, that's what I guessed; They were shaped like buses, but as soon as we got on, not even getting a chance to sit, it rose up in the air. People were screaming, falling, crashing into others. I held onto Alvin tight, because I, or anybody else, had no idea what was happening. But we knew the world was coming to an end. It shook, buildings crashed. All I saw was dust. It was like staring at a big, brown cloud. Everything was being destroyed. It was just falling apart, and there was nothing I could do. Nothing _we_ could do, to be exact. We could only watch.

I was in disbelief. I was hoping this was a dream, but I guess I wasn't, which really pissed me off. It was devastating! Knowing you're the last people on Earth- Makes me feel old, and that's gross. I was 22 years old, and I was dying! Or some junk. Just sitting here, actually, watching the world crash, floating in a giant floating bus.

I called for my sisters, but I knew it was no use. Before… _This_ happened, Alvin and I were on our date. Just chilling at our fancy booth when the roof went flying off and everyone fled. Then, the ground cracked. Out of nowhere fell this very mysterious bus. People were taking out their phones, trying to call loved ones. And that's what I was doing, too. But soon discovered, Jeanette and Eleanor's phones both went straight to voice-mail. I called over and over, and didn't stop for a few minutes. I even tried to call Miss Miller. I tapped my foot, waiting for her to answer, I even escalated to biting my _nails._ Augh.

I was sweating. Crying. Shaking…. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was about to explode. I gripped on tighter to Alvin's shirt, and he was pretty much hanging on to me, too. It hurt.

I was frightened. I felt like a puppy, not knowing what the heck was happening.

Ruht oh.

 _I was on the_ _ **Earth**_ _. The year it was_ _ **ending**_ _._ And I knew it was ending. There was almost nothing of it! It was no earthquake. I wished it was, because I have no honest idea where the hell this flying bus was taking us- besides higher, and higher. Alvin seemed to be growing sick. "Ugh," He groaned. "Where the hell are we going? What is this _thing_ we're on, _who_ is even driving it?!" He freaked. I looked at him, and he looked at me. "What?" He spat. "Alvin, calm down." I said, my voice trembling. Alvin stood up, but quickly sat down from motion sickness. " _Calm down?_ " He repeated. "You want me to calm down? Hell, I'm surprised YOU'RE acting calm Brittany!" He shouted towards my direction, but I didn't look at him. I just kept hitting Jeanette and Eleanor's numbers.

"The world is _ending._ And we are _on_ it. We're on some… Flying bus. Nobody knows where the fuck it's going, and—"  
"Alvin, watch your language… and your tone." I said, sitting down next to him. I then looked up, very slowly. Families were in bunches, praying, while others were just flat out bawling. But I didn't want to bawl… Well, I did, sort of, because I had no idea where any of my family, or other friends were. I was just here with Alvin, and he was just freaking out. He couldn't help me.

But I didn't judge him…. _Everyone_ was freaking out.

I felt for my purse, and gasped. "Alvin! My purse is gone!" I shouted. He looked at me slowly. "So? It's not like you're going to need it," He said, rolling his eyes. I just looked, and said nothing. I guess he was right. Why did I need it? I had my phone… I could play a game, yeah, that would calm me down…

Nah, never mind. I have no games on my phone.

I looked up. There sat a big window, letting us view the sky. My eyes narrowed. Clouds were grey, and spinning in a very fast manner. It seemed unreal.

It began to rain, and you couldn't see a thing. The bus tilted, and everyone swayed. I screamed, along with many others, and we all ended up in the left portion of the bus. Many people were on this, thing. So boy, was I squished. I don't think I've ever been so close to so many people.

"Oh my god," I shouted. It was _so_ loud. I couldn't take the sound of all of these voices, screeches, or Alvin muttering to himself under his breath. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "You need to _calm down. Please._ " I said softly. Alvin took my hand away. He turned to me with tears in his eyes. I was shocked. "Brittany. What's wrong with you? Are you not aware of what's happening?" He asked me. "We're all going to die! And we don't even know where our family is, this is terrible!" He exclaimed. I frowned. "I do know what's going on!" I shouted. I began to get more tears in _my_ eyes. "You think I'm happy about it? Do you? _Why_ would I be happy about this, Alvin? Give me just one reason!" I shouted in his face, as I began to hit him constantly with my hand and phone. S _uddenly,_ my phone began to vibrate. I looked at it, and stopped the water works. Alvin just stared at me, and I stared at my phone. "It's Eleanor!" I said. I went to my messages to read it, but then, something freaky just happened.

My phone began to glow purple, and seemed to be vibrating more fiercely. Alvin and I both stared with big eyes. I looked around. Everyone's phone was doing this. "What's going on?" I heard a man say. I simply let go of my phone. Alvin took his out of his pocket, and let go. It began to levitate, as did mine, and everyone else who had let go of their phones.

" _We will be collecting these. But do not worry. They will soon be returned. Thank you."_ A voice said over the intercom. Then opened these doors on the ceiling, and there flew our phones. The door slammed shut, its noise echoing through the bus. Once again, I looked at Alvin. Puzzled. Puzzled was what I was, yes, that word fit how I felt greatly.

"Alvin!" A high voice called out. Alvin and I quickly turned towards the voice, searching for its owner. And then I found it. I gasped, and jumped up out of my seat. "Simon!" I exclaimed. I waved. Alvin smiled too, but didn't get up. Simon ran through the many people in his way, and rushed over to hug Alvin and I. "I'm so glad I found you," He said, trying to catch his breath. "I was scared to death. I had nobody I knew around me. I'm surprised you were near," He heaved. I nodded and smiled too, then hugged him again. I then sat and invited him to sit. "Where were you?"  
"Oh, just over there." He pointed.  
"No, I mean, before _this_ came to pick you up." I said softly. "Oh." Simon's face fell. "I was just at the library." He replied. "…I-I'm really glad I found you two," He repeated. "It's too bad I couldn't find Theodore, and the others." I knew he was referring to my sisters. I felt a lump in my throat. I just nodded again.

 _The library, was where he was- Which was why he was on the bus with us. The library was just across the street from the restaurant Alvin and I were having our date at. We were eating some sushi and watching a dancing goat on the stage._

Alvin finally spoke up. "Oh, stop worrying. They'll show up." He said, trying to smile. Simon and I said nothing. I only sighed. "This is insane." Simon said quietly. "What is this?" He put his hands on his head, and looked around. "Where are we going?" He then put his hands on his face.  
"You're not the only one wondering that, Simon…" I stated. "There has to be some scientific explanation. This flying object came out of nowhere, and for some reason, we're all trusting it?"

"Well, what else are we supposed to do? The ground is _torn apart."_ Alvin spat. He then groaned again, and began to rub his stomach. "Britt, are you feeling sick? I think there's something wrong with that sushi we ate." He sunk down in his seat. I shook my head. "No." I then laid my head on his. "What? You like, really sick?" I asked, looking down at him. Alvin moved my hair out of his face. "Yes." He said nauseously. Simon turned to us. "Probably just feeling sick from flying up here, Alvin." He said.

Alvin just closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. So did I. I closed my eyes- but I really couldn't _sleep._ I was too busy thinking of Miss Miller and my sisters. Where were they? Were they even on this bus? I saw outside my window, there were many other flying buses around us. And they were all very long, so there was indeed a chance my family could be here.

But then I thought, - _My family was at our house, and that was far from where Alvin and I were. So they were most likely on a completely different bus._

I opened my eyes, and scanned the area. Nope- I saw nobody I knew, or cared about. I sighed, and closed my eyes again, but they popped back open, when I very loud noise rang through the bus. I jumped up. Lights were flashing, and the bus was shaking. It would get very dark, then bright lights would flicker again. I shut my eyes, because it really hurt to look at it. It was one of those things that would cause a seizure.  
People began to scream again. I covered my ears, then fell to the floor and rolled as it shook everyone and everything. The bus tilted, and we all _rolled_ on top of each other to the right, lights and noises still going through the bus. I cried in pain as someone very heavy landed on top of my arm. We could hear thunder, shaking our bus even more, and rain pounding on the windows. I looked up. "That's big rain!" I exclaimed. The rain hit those windows _hard._ Sounded like a giant walking or something, and it shook the bus! As if the thunder wasn't enough.  
The windows flew open, and the rain came smashing in. When it hit you, it was like… You just got slapped in the face with the lake or something. This was defiantly not regular rain. T

The bus increased in speed. We were going straight up, very, very fast. All I could hear was screaming, I swear! It was like one of those super too fast Disney rides or some junk.

My hair went flying, and I was just soaking wet. I had someone's foot in my face, and someone even lying in my lap. Someone covered my arm, and someone was sitting on my foot. I was just buried, I couldn't move. Nobody could move! We all just sat there, STUCK together, wet, it was really gross. Felt like play-dough, ack.

I could hear Alvin in the distance. "Oh, I'm gonna puke." He whined. "Don't do it!" I could hear Simon shout. "Mommy what's happening?" A child screamed.

I suddenly began to feel _really sick._ I think everyone did. Augh. At the same time, we all started complaining. Especially Alvin. I don't know what's happening. My stomach just began BURNING. And my crotch hurt like hell, along with my head. Everything was hurting, everything, it was painful, and I began to cry.

More rain just came pouring in. I scooted back. It…It was coming to my hips. So I tried my best to stand, which only made everyone else do the same. The water was gaining on us. It rose to our necks. Everyone was splashing, and trying to swim up. _There was no up!_ I went to find Alvin and Simon. "PAIN! PAIN! It's just PAIN!" Alvin cried. "I can't swim!"

"Alvin, get a hold of yourself!" Simon said, cringing at his own pain. I was having trouble swimming too, with all of my pains. And suddenly, black dots danced around my vision. Everything was getting blurry, and I was just growing weak. I finally found it hard to breathe, and began to really panic-As if I wasn't panicking before…

This was just really, really weird, and I bet you're confused. Hang in there, things will get better and make more sense. Hopefully.

I hung on to the poles that were at the top of the bus, and tried to climb my way up, but only slipped back into the water. It splashed and hit me in the face. It rose, and rose, and rose, until it reached the top of our heads. Windows were closed, there was no way out. What the hell, right? _We all just rang into a death trap_.

 _Those_ were my final thoughts before I couldn't hold my breath anymore, and just let go. But before I lost _**all**_ of my breath, my eyes we still open under the water. I looked, and saw blurry lights. I don't know what it was. Some were purple. And some were orange. Then my eyes slowly closed, and I began to sink.

* * *

 **Well! That's the end of chapter one! Review if you want. And be nice. Please. :3 Have an nice day, lol.  
**


	2. Welcome Home

**Hi again! This chapter was written before the story was published at all. Just saying, because I haven't gotten any word on it yet, since, yeah, it just came out. I don't want you guys to think I made the second chapter because I thought the first was good or anything. Not that I don't think that! Oh, never mind, I'll just shut up now. I hope you enjoy the story or whatever!**

* * *

 _ **Brittany's POV**_

* * *

I woke up… groaning. That's all I heard. Everyone was groaning. I felt wind blowing across my face softly, and heard some strange voices in the distance. I opened my eyes, and everything appeared blurry. I looked around. It looked a little like Earth, but I knew it wasn't. It looked like we were all sitting on clouds. The sky was blue, though, and I could tell there were birds. Or at least I think they're birds; they were black, and there wings appeared sharp at the ends.  
The grass was parted, by that, I mean most of the ground seemed like it was "cloud". Some parts were fenced, and in those fences were grass. I saw tall buildings, and buses, looking like the ones we rode, floating across the sky.

My vision slowly improved, and I found the strength to sit up. I inhaled, and noticed the air felt crisp, and I didn't like it. It gave my lungs some sort of burning sensation, and it did not feel good. I felt like I was having a heart attack. Suddenly, we were all sitting and everyone's hands were forced to be cupped together. No, not like, we're all touching each other; I mean 'cupping', like as if you were trying to catch water. Anyway—

In our palms appeared a candy-like thingy. It was all different kinds of colors, _because it changed colors._

I looked up. The sun wasn't yellow, it was pink. And there were multiple colors of trees. It was very strange, and confusing. I looked back down though, at the little object in my hands. I couldn't move my hands; they were stuck like that. But then a loud voice boomed.

" _ **Hello, Earth citizens. By now, you must have noticed our air here is hard to breathe. Please, eat the little candy in your hands, and you will feel as if this is Earth's air.**_ _"_ It said. We all exchanged glances and each of us slowly stuck the candies in our mouths. For some reason, I couldn't speak. Found this out by trying to clear my throat, and realized I made no sound. Hm.

And what do you know; he came on the intercom and said, " _ **Also, you cannot speak. But do not worry! We have a solution for that, too!**_ _"_ I nodded. Our hands were still cupped, and out of nowhere came a bright purple candy. It seemed… _Glittery._

I moved my head so I could examine the new candy. It sparkled the more you looked at it, so I stopped.

" _ **Make sure you don't chew this one… Just swallow it. Like a pill**_ _."_

Heck, I didn't even chew the last one.

I stuck my tongue down into my hand, and picked the 'pill' up with the tip of my tongue, and lounged it down my throat. I hate pills—but after I swallowed it, I could finally hear my voice. This brought me joy. Because my voice is beautiful.

As soon as we could all speak, everyone started to shout, searching for their family and friends. I did too, of course. "Alvin! Simon? Jeanette?" I exclaimed. I could hear someone calling my name. I turned around, and could see Alvin and Simon sitting next to each other, smiling at me. Oh yeah. I forgot to mention- When we woke up, we were all lying down. But we all soon began to sit up, and were left in that position; Just like our hands, our bottoms and legs were glued where they were.

I smiled back, and then turned back around. Remember those fenced grassy fields I told you about? Well, I found out that the other groups were over there! We were all spread out, just like on the buses, I think. I don't really know, it was just a guess.

I turned back around to the boys. "Do you see anybody?" I shouted as loud as I could. I saw them look around, and turn back to me. They both shook their heads and frown. "Darn." I muttered. But my attention was soon brought back to the voice.

" _ **I am guessing you are all terribly confused**_ _."_

Everyone agreed in unison.

" _ **Yes. That is why we have prepared a Slide Show for you to watch. Hopefully it will explain your new home good enough for you.**_ _"  
_ All eyes were on the tallest building in the area, because that's where out stepped a strange… I dunno, raccoon creature. He sure did have a raccoon tail, but he seemed to have bear ears. He was very fluffy.

He waddled out onto some thingy that expanded closer to us so that we could all see him better. He was way high up, but you could somewhat make a picture out of him. He bowed. I didn't know what to do. I bowed my head.

" _Hello, new citizens."_

"…Hi…" Was all that was heard. Tons of awkward Earthlings, that's what we were.

" _ **My name is Ghandi**_ _."_

We all just stared. Um, what were we supposed to say? " _Ohhh, hiii, Ghaaandiii,"_

I smirked. What kind of name was that? Sounds like an island…

" _ **I am the…Leader, you could call it, of Sparklest.**_ _"_

Sparklest! What a name, what a place to live! Nice to meet you, I'm Brittany Miller, and I live on _Sparklest!_

Uh durr durr durr.

" _ **Uh, I think that's everything I need to tell you. Everything else will be told in the nice little slide show. Enjoy, and make sure you pay attention! All information is very important.**_ _ **You may ask questions when the slides are over.**_ "

Good. 'Cause I had a lot of questions I needed to be answered.

Outta nowhere, (like everything else) came a big old screen. It was white. But then words showed up. I narrowed my eyes to read it.

" _ **For the people of Earth: How to live on Sparklest.**_ _"_

I laughed again.

And… And wait. Are we living _on_ or _in_ Sparklest, what the heck is this? A planet? Is Sparklest a planet?

A video began to play.

" _ **Hello fellow Earth citizens. For now on, until your deaths, you will live on Sparklest. This is because Earth has been destroyed, and you may no longer live on it. So we had sent our special buses down to retrieve you all.**_ "  
Said the lady raccoon thing on the screen.

" _ **We must apologize for how the ride went down. All of the rain and thunder was just part of the world's end."**_

" _ **Now, as you begin to start your lives here in Sparklest, you will begin to realize many changes. And you will probably be confused a lot along the way. But do not worry. You will learn fast."**_

Ew. What kind of changes? I looked down.

Okay, good. I'm still a woman.

" _ **Examples of changes: Here, you can breathe underwater. Also, you being shot anywhere cannot kill, because bullets here are made out of zepertroin. This only kills rabbits."**_

Hm?

" _ **At the age of 36, specifically, all of your teeth will fall out."**_

And the crowd gasps.

" _ **But they will come back at age 42."**_

…

" _ **Now. About your families. Only THREEE residents can live together. That is the rule."**_

Everyone, once again, exchanged worried glances.

" _ **We shant explain anymore. You will learn. But we would like to warn you about the lakes. Our lakes are different. If you step in them without shoes, you will float up and out of existence. Good day. Enjoy your life."**_

There, the video ended. Everyone started to speak about all of this. I sat quietly. Thinking. Who was I going to live with? Alvin and I were very close. But what about my sisters? Miss Miller? All four of us; My sisters, Miss Miller and I—cannot live with each other. Would it make sense to live with my sisters? And just let Miss Miller live with some random…

But then, I remembered Dave. Miss Miller could live with Dave, and some other person! They had to land on the same bus, they were both in their houses at the time, and we live on the same street.

My thoughts were stopped by the sound of the same raccoon guy's voice from before. Again, I looked up.

" _ **The thing is… And, I know you won't like it, but , you can only choose your two housemates from**_ _ **this**_ _ **area. Which means,**_ _ **not**_ _ **the other fenced areas."**_

Many people groaned. So did I. I raised my hand, and waved it around in the air. He looked down at me, and I felt my heart skip a beat. He pointed at me. I looked around at everyone else, all of their hands were down. I slowly brought mine down, too.

" _ **Yes?"**_

He said over the mic. I cleared my throat and had my hands bawled up in fists. My palms seemed very sweaty, so I wiped my hands on my leggings. "Uh," I began, tapping my finger on the very soft 'clouds'. "I was…was just wondering," I said, my voice getting higher. "If-If…" _Get it out already!_

I heard a tiny voice inside my head scream. "…If we would be able to visit other people from the other areas," He looked at me and nodded, showing he understood my question. I nodded back, waiting for his answer.

He smacked his lips and cleared his throat. Then, he tapped his little stick on the base thingy he was standing on, and adjusted his mic. " _ **Well, yes. Anyone can visit anyone. Don't worry; This works just like Earth think of how you lived on Earth; Except you can only live with two other people."**_ He said.

People started to talk. He moved his hands, signaling for us to pipe down.

I knew right then, I was going to end up living with Alvin and Simon. There was nobody else here I knew. Besides two kids I recognized from my collage. But I shook my head at the thought of them, and turned around to look at Alvin and Simon. Alvin waved his hand towards his direction, I could only guess he was saying, " _Come live with us! Come live with us!"_

I nodded my head quickly. "I am!" I shouted. He smiled and gave me two thumbs up. I laughed at him, and gave my attention back to little raccoon man. He wasn't saying anything, though. He seemed to be speaking to another raccoon creature. It had a big, pink bow bouncing on its head, so I it was a girl. I stared at the two, and wondered what they were doing. Soon, the girl one pulled big golden lever nearby.

This resulted to all of the fences opening slowly. All of us began to float, just like our phones from earlier. We were surrounded by purple. I spun around. Ha! This was fun! It was like being Peter Pan, or a guy floating around in space. I moved my arms and legs as if I was swimming in water, and flew over to Alvin and Simon. Alvin hugged me, and Simon waved excitedly.

We were all forcefully pushed to the edge of the gate, as if we were all waiting for something. And there came a red and white train. It made my eyes twinkle. It was so bright. I watched as it came to a stop. When it did that, a light bubble-gum-like smell emerged from it. My eyes grew wide at its smell; it smelt very nice!

Out hopped a little raccoon creature, wearing a hat. "Hi!" He said. His voice sounded higher than mine. All of us Earth nerds waved back slowly. Well, most of us at least. A lot of people were very freaked out by this. One guy was in the back, swinging his hands at all of us.

" _Is there something wrong with you people?! Our planet just ENDED, and we were ABDUCTED by TALKING RACCOONS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? We don't even know where we are, we don't know what we're doing! We're all just TRUSTING these-"_

And that's when some flat, brown thing covered his mouth and he was taken away.

Simon, Alvin and I exchanged glances, and then turned back to the train raccoon. He hopped on his little feet, making his big fluffy tail bounce. "Welcome aboard to the _home train!"_ He exclaimed. "On this train, we'll be taking you to your homes! Please, make sure you sit in three seats, with the other two people you choose to live with! Don't forget!" He shook his finger. "He then invited us into the train.

I gasped when I got on. It was so weird. Everything was so weird, I'm sorry! That's all I could think. Like the guy that had been taken away said, we were all just taken away from our home that was destroyed. And then came a flying bus. That story sounds ridiculous!

The train kind of reminded me of my middle school bus. The way it had a long row going down, separating all of the seats. There were of course, three seats for us to sit in. And that's exactly what the boys and I did. I set my purse down. "Wait," I began. "Where'd my purse come from?" I asked. Simon shrugged, and felt his wrist. "Look! My watch is back!" He exclaimed. He then felt his shoulders. "And so is my backpack!"

"OH, good for you," Alvin rolled his eyes, and dug around in his pocket. He gasped at what he had found. "My WiiU!" He smiled. And then he made out with it. Simon and I just shook our heads.

Once everyone was seated, the train started up, and so did bubbles. By bubbles, I noticed that they were just all over the floor, tickling our legs and ankles. It felt good! But seriously, I was really surprised by this. I smiled and looked at Alvin and Simon. "Wow," Simon said, nodding his head as he looked at the multi-colored bubbles. They all moved fast, just zooming from under us, not going past our legs.

"This is very interesting." He dipped his hand down, and a bubble popped; only to appear again, and continue its zooming. "Very interesting indeed!" Simon went on. "I wonder how they did that,"  
"You could probably do that, too." Alvin said. "Everything's different, after all. They're smart is probably different from our smart, which is now their smart, which means, you're probably not smart!" Alvin teased. Simon just looked at him, and shook his head.

Alvin bent down, to where the bubbles could touch his face. "Alvin, what are you doing? Stop!" Simon said, gripping at Alvin's sweater. Alvin only smacked his hand away. "Quit it!" he said. "Well you stop… Dipping your face in brightly-colored bubbles!" Simon said back. "Hang on," Alvin muttered. I watched him, and realized he was dipping his tongue in the bubbles. I hopped in my seat, then smacked Alvin's back. "Alvin, what the heck? Stop!"  
"No!" Alvin continued dipping his tongue. "WHY are you doing that?"

"Because! They taste good! They also smell _reeeally_ nice." Alvin opened his mouth wide, and put a whole bunch of the bubbles in his mouth. He then swallowed. "They're like… Tasty… Bubble orbs!" He said. Simon and I just stared at him. "Did you just eat that?" Simon asked, obviously disgusted. Alvin nodded. Simon face-palmed, and groaned. "Alvin! That could be dangerous." Simon snapped.

"If people are going to be in here, why would this blast these bubbles all over the place?"

"Because. I don't think they know how _stupid_ some people are." Simon said. "And, they are here to entertain us and massage our legs, not be digested by some," Simon hit Alvin in the head with his book. "…idiot!" He said, finishing his sentence. Alvin frowned at Simon. "I'm not digesting them," He spat. "Alvin. Do you know what digesting means?"  
"Yes. What we did to animals in high school, right?" Alvin ate some more bubbles. "No!" Simon threw his hands in the air. " _That_ was called _dissecting,_ you dummy!"

"That's what I said!"  
"No Alvin, we were talking about _digesting. Whooole_ different story."

"Like I care." Alvin replied, sticking more bubbles in his mouth. Despite Alvin's comment, Simon went on. " _Dissecting_ is what we did in High School. Where you pick around in animal's guts and stuff."  
Alvin looked at Simon with his mouth full of the bubbles. "I'm _eating."_ He said.

"And _digesting,_ is when your stomach acids break down whatever food you have eaten, and all of it gets pushed out and-"  
"Simon." I said. He looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Stop."

He nodded, and shut up. Alvin continued with the bubbles. "Alvin! _Quit it!"_ Simon shouted, making the red clad chipmunk jump. "Why?" Alvin asked. "You are eating _all_ of my bubbles! Now barley _any_ are running through my leg area!"

"I am _not_ eating _your_ bubbles!"

"Yes, you are! Stop it!" Simon smacked Alvin in the head with the book again. "No!"  
"That is _disgusting,_ Alvin, you _disgust me."_

"Good." Alvin replied. "You know these bubbles are just running around touching everybody? And you're just eating them?" Simon asked. Alvin just shrugged. "Alvin, that's gross." I spoke up. My arms were crossed and I was just watching him. I thought about the bubbles. What were they, anyway? Just water that had taste? I stared down at them, then began to kick my legs around. When I did that, they became hot. Oooh. That felt nice. It was like a hot-tub, on a train!

"Guys, watch what happens when you kick your legs," I said. Simon began. "Oh, that feels nice," He said. "I know." I sunk down in my seat and relaxed. Heck, I think I'm about to just pop my whole body down into these bubbles. And that's exactly what I did!

"Oooohohohoooo…." I sighed dreamily. I rubbed my back into the bubbles. "Oh my god, this is Heaven," I sunk down, and rubbed my face in it. I came back up, and that's when I realized, you don't get wet in these bubbles. My face and body-Or should I say _clothes_ were completely dry. They were just… _Super warm, ahh._

"You guys!" Simon said. "I don't think we're supposed to be _bathing_ or _eating_ these bubbles." Simon said. I ignored him, and so did Alvin. "Just shut up Simon." Alvin spat, colors from the bubbles pouring out of his mouth. Ew.

I do wonder though, what _do_ these bubbles taste like? I put my hand down and picked an orange one up. "They're hold-able!" I exclaimed. I threw it, in my mouth, and it was like, _woah._ I…I felt like I was just… I don't even know, but-It tasted amazing! I grabbed a purple one. It tasted like grapes. Ooh, and the blue one tasted like berry. I kept eating them, like Alvin. Except he ate more than one at a time.

Simon looked at us like we were crazy. "Come on guys, are you even paying attention to our surroundings? Look out the windows! This train ride is our chance to get to know our new home!" He said. "Look! The playgrounds are all glittery," I could tell they were, I saw sparkles in his eyes. "And the trees are different colors,"

Yeah, Simon. I noticed that earlier.

"The stores look amazing." He said in awe. "Stores?!" I jumped back into my seat and stuck my face in the window. Wow! The stores _were_ amazing! Oh my goodness, I _needed_ to go in there! "Those shoes are beautiful! And those shirts!" I gasped, and jumped repeatedly, making a loud _'squee'_ noise. "Ohmygod, those pants!" I gave a light, ' _ahh!'._

Simon smiled. "See? You guys stop messing with those bubbles." He yanked Alvin up into his seat. "Hey! Leave me out of this! I don't care about no clothes…Stores…" He stared at the games store. "Oh my gosh I want to go in there!" He said in a high voice. He then gasped. "Simon, Simon! Look at the pizza store! They have a pizza store!" Alvin shook Simon violently. "THEY HAVE A PIZZA STORE,"

I kept my face in the window, and smiled at their fountain, which was in front of the coffee shop. I could smell the coffee from inside the train. It was like being shot the face with a coffee angel. "Guys, they have a pillow store, too," I said. Simon and I laughed while Alvin still stared at the pizza store. "Alvin," I called. "Did you hear me? About the pillow store? All they sell is pillows!" I giggled. "We totally need to go there. I want me some pillows."

Alvin put his hand on my shoulder, and looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Brittany…" He sniffed. He then brought his other hand up to his chest. "…I want to make love to that pizza," He then started crying. I patted him on the back, and then I slowly turned away after nodding. "Look Alvin! They have a blanket shop, too!"

"Who CARES about BLANKETS when they have PIZZA?"  
I patted his back some more."Shh, shh, calm down, shut up, shut up…" I said softly. "Everything is so beautiful," Simon said. "I don't see any trash anywhere. It's amazing," He said. "Opposite of Earth, really."

"Hey, look!" Alvin exclaimed. Simon and I turned to him. "My stomach is glowing different colors!"

Staring is what we did. I raised my shirt to look at my stomach. "Oh, good. I didn't eat enough to… Have that effect."

"Alvin, you need to like… Probably get that checked out." Simon said with a sigh. But then, he went back to staring at the city. I looked at the ground. It had grass where you'd think there would be sidewalk at, and had silver, glittery-ness covering where you'd think a road would be. It was beautiful; I'm talking about the road, by the way. I wasn't so sure about the grass where the sidewalk belonged.

"You know," Simon began. "I really can't believe this. I feel like I'm dreaming."  
"I know, me too." I said. "I wish I knew where my sisters and Miss Miller were."

"I wonder where Theodore and Dave are," Alvin said. "Don't worry guys. He said we could visit them, remember?"

"How?"  
"Who knows. We'll get the hang of it though. We just have to learn…" Simon said.

Ugh. _Learn._ Great.

But I guess Simon was right. We _would_ have to learn. That was the only way we'd be able to live here, after all. But that's okay. I was _sort of_ excited to be where I was.

After about thirty minutes or so, we approached at a very big tree that was surrounded by a whole bunch of houses. This must be where we were all going to live! I do say, they looked pretty nice, and I couldn't wait to see inside. We were all teleported outside the train. "Whoa," I said as I landed outside. "That was so awesome," Alvin smiled. "Let's do it again!" He ran back into the train, and was teleported back outside. "Whoa!" He exclaimed. He did it again.  
"Alvin, you are such a child." I told him. He turned around to look at me. "Oh, and what are you? Elderly?"

"No. I'm _mature."_ I said with my hands on my hips. "Unlike _you."_

I sighed, and then turned the other way. This was my new life… I was going to be living with _Alvin_ and _Simon._ The two brothers I know, who will probably _never_ stop arguing. I groaned. My life was supposed to be me and Alvin, living in a HUGE mansion, he was going to buy me everything I wanted, and we were going to have two beautiful children! But now look at us. Here, on some, totally DIFFERENT planet ruled by raccoon people, living with his BROTHER.

But I guess it wasn't all that bad! The houses, like I said before, looked really nice! I thought we were gonna end up in some lousy small cabin or some junk.

And then suddenly, just like at the train, we were teleported in front of a house. All three of us turned around. "Cool!" Alvin exclaimed. I looked down when I stepped on something. "Our phones!" I shouted. I bent down to scoop them up, then handed them out. "Does this mean we can call our family members now?" Simon asked.

"Why wonder?" I said back. I unlocked my phone and clicked on Eleanor's number. It rang. And then, I heard her voice. I gasped and then started to freak out. "Ellie!" I exclaimed. "Brittany!" She screamed back. "I'm so glad you're okay! I didn't see you on our bus, so I got so scared!" She cried. "I know, I was scared too. I'm so glad I can hear your voice! It's too bad I can't live with you guys though." I said sadly. "I know. But it's good to hear from you! I'll call you back. We just got to our house, and we're about to go inside! I can't wait to see it." She said.

"Alright then! Here from you later! We're about to go inside, too." That's when I hung up. I looked at the boys. Alvin was on the phone with Theodore, and Simon was on with Dave. They both looked so happy.

I smiled a big smile, but turned around again when I heard something approaching from behind me. It was a big truck. The top of it slowly opened, and out popped these box-shaped clouds with yellow and pink ribbon holding them closed.

They floated down, and landed right into the grass. I looked at the driver. He smiled at me and winked, then drove off. I slowly walked over to a cloud-box, and untied its ribbons. Sparkling, my dresser came out, going up, but then finding a place to land away from the boxes. I ran to it. "Alvin! Simon! Look! They brought us our furniture!" I exclaimed. I opened the drawers of my dressers. All of my items were still here, except they looked brand new. As if I never touched them.

Simon went to untie a box. "My telescope!" He shouted. Just like my dresser, it floated out, shining, and landed on a spot that had not been taken yet.

After about an hour, we all had our furniture back. The thing was, it covered out front _and_ back yard.

I looked at our neighbors. I realized houses were different sizes, and that some people had more or less furniture than us. I poked at Alvin. "Look. The more furniture you have, the bigger your house."

Alvin looked up at our house. "Well. That says something about us, doesn't it?"

I laughed. "Yeah…." Our house was pretty big. "You guys can thank me for that." I said picking up one of my stuffed animals, and my jewelry box. "I have a lot more furniture than you do, Brittany, so, you should be thanking _me._ " He said, lifting his many comic books, and his Xbox. I rolled my eyes. Simon rolled his eyes too, only at both of us.

"Come on guys. Let's go set up all of our furniture in the house." He said.

So we all lifted a few of our things, and headed up the stairs. Simon pulled at the knob, and realized it was not opening. He saw a box. A small, brown box. "Maybe there's a key in it," Alvin said, grunting from the weight of his items. Simon shrugged, and then kicked the box. It rolled down the stairs, and bounced open. A key came out, and floated past us. It stuck itself into the door, and unlocked it. The door then opened by itself.

We all walked in.

* * *

 **Whoa, I was working on this one all morning and last night, lol. Also, I'm sorry about them being out of character. I know they are, I don't need to be told. ^^; I'm just having fun with this one, so I know it isn't perfect! Review if you want. :)  
**


End file.
